Clan Weaknesses
Despite the supernatural power than comes from being a vampire, each clan suffers their own brand of ‘curse’ or weakness. Brujah The difficulties of all rolls to resist or guide frenzy are increased by two. Brujah may never spend Willpower to avoid the frenzy but he can spend Willpower to end one that has already begun. Gangrel Each time a Gangrel frenzies she will gain a temporary animal trait. These traits can be physical or behavioral. The trait is up to the ST. Over time these traits may become permanent with the next frenzy adding a new feature. Malkavian All members of clan Malkavian suffer an incurable derangement. They can of course gain and lose other derangements over time, but the first one can never be cured. Nosferatu Are downright diseased rat ugly. They can never have an appearance score above zero. Just go ahead and cross appearance off your character sheet and forget about it. Toreador Anytime the Toreador experiences something truly remarkable, be it a piece of art or a character that is above App 4, the player has to make a self-control roll difficulty of 6. Failing this roll means the Toreador is enthralled by it. The Toreador who is enthralled can not act for the rest of the scene aside from commenting on or continuing their involvement in whatever has caught their eye. If whatever has her captivated no longer affects her (Destroyed or moved, or whatever happens to get it away) the entrancement ends. They can not even defend themselves if attacked, however if they are wounded they can make another attempt to resist the entrancement with another self-control roll. A Botch means they become utterly obsessed with the item or person, fawning over it anytime they see such a beauty once more. Note that when you have rolled Enthrallment on a person or piece before, you do not have to repeat the roll. * Players who craft: If your successes score a five or more, then the painting, poem, sculpture (whatever) will be marked with a “Remarkable” tag or a “Masterpiece” tag if appropriate. Tremere The blood bond for the Tremere is something very potent. It only takes 2 droughts of vitae for a Tremere to become fully blood bound to another. The first drink counts as as two. All neonate Tremere are forced to drink of the transubstantiated blood of the Seven, bonding them to their clan two points. This ensures loyalty to the clan and offers a very scary reality. If you screw up, you may be forced to drink a second time, becoming entirely bound to your clan. Ventrue The Ventrue, at creation, must choose a specific type of blood that suits the character. This choice is permanent and can never change throughout the course of the game. Any time a Ventrue does not drink of his preferred type, he receives absolutely no sustenance from the vitae and will simply vomit it back up. Vampiric blood however, is exempt from the restriction.